


Familiar strangers

by terma_archivist



Category: Harsh Realm, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-01
Updated: 2000-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: A crossover story between the X-files and Harsh Realm. The trio from Harsh Realm visit an encampment of former FBI types. Mike Pinocchio meets up with a VC of Alex Krycek.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Mike Pinocchio
Collections: TER/MA





	Familiar strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).

Go to notes and disclaimers 

**Familiar strangers  
by Carla Jane**

  
Most of the encampments in Harsh Realm had a shabby, third world look to them and this one was no exception. What was odd was that Florence, who was in the lead didn't keep one hand on her gun as they approached the cluster of ramshackle buildings. She'd begun leading her two male charges and the dog that followed them in this direction three days ago when Pinocchio announced over a cold supper that they were almost out of ammunition. Hobbes had asked their destination a few times over the first day only to be met by one of Florence's patented blank stares. Questions to Pinocchio earned only glares and a few inaudible mumbles.

The soldier didn't know where they were heading either but he wasn't about to admit that fact to Hobbes. He had a reputation to uphold. Tom Hobbes expected his companions to act a certain way and Pinocchio wasn't willing to disappoint the younger man if he didn't have to.

As the trio entered the edge of the makeshift village heads started lifting all around. The expressions were wary but not fearful. Hobbes' dog, Dexter, who was trailing behind them like always didn't seem to rate too much attention suggesting that these folk weren't starving and ready to toss anything on four legs into the cook pot. All around people were clad in the customary plain, worn clothes that spoke of multiple owners and salvage but not decay. Weapons were in plain view but they didn't rise to threaten the strangers.

Florence came to a halt in the middle of the dirt track that served as a main street for this place. She turned in a circle, looking all about.

"What's going on?" Tom aimed the question at Pinocchio, expecting he'd have a better idea what Florence's actions meant since Mike had known the woman longer.

"She's looking for something or someone of course." The older man announced in a weary voice. It was fairly obvious. Mike wondered how Hobbes could seem so bright one moment and then say something stupid or act so foolishly the next. It had something to do with the Tom's generous temperament, an emotion Pinocchio barely understood anymore.

Two seconds later the silent woman resumed striding forward. Mike had to admire the purposeful grace of the woman. She made the tattered olive drabs she wore seem like a second skin.

Tom was gazing about at the bystanders. They seemed willing to meet his eyes long enough to take a measure without committing to anything. These were a pretty savvy bunch.

"Florence!" The hail came from off to one side stopping all three of them in their tracks. A baby-faced, red-haired man came running over. His hand extended and Florence accepted a brief clasp from him. Watery eyes that hadn't quite lost all their innocence shifted over to the two soldiers trailing after. "I see you've picked up a couple of strays since you were here last. I'd ask if they were for us... but they don't look like the type to fit in with our lot." The man's cheeks dimpled when he grinned.

Florence shot a quick look Pinocchio's way and let out a sniff of amusement. She lifted her gun and, catching the man's eye, she tapped the magazine.

"Ammo? Figures. Y'know it might be nice to see you when you're not in need of something." He turned to the men. "Hello. I'm Danny Pendrell."

"Tom Hobbes." The younger man filled the gap when it became clear that Pinocchio wasn't going to.

"Welcome to Hoover 29, Tom. You guys look like you've been slogging through some bad weather." Pendrell glanced down and grinned again when he noticed the little dog winding around Hobbes' ankles. "Cute." He commented absently. "Come with me and we'll see to helping you out. Any friend of Florence's rates whatever we can spare."

"What the hell is this?" Pinocchio finally spoke up, having processed all he'd seen over the last few minutes. "No kids. No 'what you got for trade?' or 'where'd you come from?'. This ain't any ordinary refugee camp." His hand tightened on his weapon. "You resistance? I've never seen your lot before. I though Santiago had this area cleared out."

"I should explain. We're mostly former FBI here. I was an Agent before all hell broke loose." His freckled nose wrinkled up at the mention. "One of our A.D.s managed to hold some of us together and keep order. Come on and I'll take you to him. He's the one you should be talking to. I'm just a chemist." That said Pendrell fell into step beside Florence and launched into a list of names and the situations those unknown people were now in.

Tom's usually clear brow was crumbled into lines. He looked to Pinocchio for guidance. "Are they real or virtual characters?" The young Lieutenant asked, expecting the more experienced man would know.

"All VC, I expect." Mike muttered softly. "I can't see any soldier hooking up with the likes of these and I've never heard of any other people coming into the game, not in groups."

In the very centre of the temporary village a small group of people were clustered about. Some were intent on fixing bits of equipment or working. Others were hovering over a table with a large map on it.

"SIR!" Pendrell's voice rose.

His shout turned around a tall, mostly bald, mountain of a man with a decidedly military bearing. Pinocchio couldn't help but compare this guy with General Santiago. They both had the same air of authority about them. This Commander's foreboding expression lightened a little upon sighting Florence but he didn't quite smile.

"Well, aren't you a vision. Just the woman we need right about now. Did you bring me some more new recruits?"

Florence's short-cropped hair shook once in denial. She ran a considering look over both of her companions then gestured Hobbes forward. The choice she'd made suited Pinocchio. While Hobbes played diplomacy games with the man who introduced himself as 'Skinner' Mike would be free to survey the area and judge what this place might have to offer them.

The occupants of the settlement were mostly in their thirties and older with a very few younger ones sprinkled in. It certainly was one of the more orderly looking encampments he'd come across in his time wandering the wilderness of Harsh Realm. That made sense if they were former government types.

A half familiar face caught the corner of his eye turning Pinocchio in place. One of the more junior G-men was running a tiny redhead through a knife drill. The younger man was trying to guide the woman's arm into throwing daggers at a target. Eight useless tosses into the instruction the spare woman shook off her teacher, drew her gun from her belt and blasted a hole through the bull's-eye with a self-satisfied smirk. The action drew glares from some, snickers from others who'd been paying attention to the lessons and an exasperated growl of annoyance from the instructor.

"Fine! I can't teach you anything, Scully. You know it all." The man complained.

"This kind of covert nonsense isn't likely to do me any good anyway." The woman shook her head. "Teach your tricks to somebody who can use them." She suggested then walked off to join Skinner and the main group.

"Fine. See if I fucking care." The teacher snarled after her, not loud enough for the redhead to hear him but just to vent some frustration.

The voice cinched it. Mike Pinocchio had spent several days with that low, sensual voice purring in his ear. There was no way on Earth he'd ever forget it. "Aleksandr." He hadn't meant to speak, not so soon, but Pinocchio's gut and brain were disagreeing again, a situation that had occurring far too often since damned that Hobbes had dragged him back into action.

The knife instructor looked up with a faintly confused 'who me?' expression on his face. Narrowed eyes framed by long, black lashes pinned Pinocchio. "I don't know you." The younger man denied him without hesitation.

Fuck, Mike thought, too many times he'd made this error. There was no reason the person he'd known years ago would be right here, right now. This one was the virtual character version of Aleksandr Nicolavich, although why a Russian spook should have a doppelganger in the Game eluded Pinocchio. "My mistake." He admitted blandly. Fuck but the VC was a perfect copy of man Mike had known. The program had somehow managed to capture that weird combination of danger and sensuality that had made the original Aleksandr so attractive.

"It's Alexander." The black-haired man corrected Pinocchio's European pronunciation of the name. "Actually just Alex, Alex Krycek." The fact that Mike had come in with someone that Skinner welcomed enthusiastically had been noted and taken into account. An acknowledging nod was offered.

The name earned a thoughtful frown. "Mike Pinocchio." He traded, still pondering the name difference. It wasn't completely unlikely that one of the Russian's aliases had been counted in the census that had populated Harsh Realm. "You look a bit younger than most of this lot."

"I wasn't FBI." Alex tucked the knives he'd been using into their various hiding spots on his body. Mike's attention followed the catlike movements with interest. "Skinner will let other people into the group if they prove themselves. I've come in handy once or twice. Is that what you're here for?" Wide-set green eyes swept an appraising look up and down Pinocchio.

Despite the years that had passed Mike felt a rush of heat at the action. He couldn't help but wonder how many traits this VC Alex shared with the original. His brief interlude with Aleksandr was a treasure Pinocchio brought to the forefront of his mind when the nights were at their darkest and loneliest or when thoughts of Hobbes drifted in an inexcusable, quite impossible direction.

Alex's head tipped slightly to one side and the tip of his tongue poked out to wet plush lips.

A rare smile was just pushing onto Pinocchio's face when a commotion tore Alex's attention off to one side. A few dusty, travel-stained people were trooping into the area led by a lanky, big-nosed man. The situation seemed innocuous enough except for the flash of naked, desperate hunger the arrival produced on Alex's pretty face.

"MULDER!" The Commander, Skinner, called to the tall leader of the newcomers. "Come over here. We've visitors."

* * *

Stew. It had to the stuff that everyone lived on in Harsh Realm. It could be made in a single pot, odd ingredients were easily incorporated and it filled the belly. The bowl in Mike's hand held a little more meat than he was accustomed to lately but it wasn't anything remarkable.

The company held promise however. Because of his connection to Florence Mike was invited to settle around Skinner's campfire. Mulder, who seemed to be some hotshot scout, was tendering a report on a compound where Santiago's forces had some rounded up prisoners. Ideas were being tossed back and forth about the possibility and method of staging a raid. Almost everyone offered an opinion. The redhead from dagger practice earlier was snuggled up against Skinner. She looped her hand about his thick arm in a rather comfortable fashion while insisting that they needed the medical supplies that a raid would yield. Mulder was suggesting that the troops were sloppy this far out from controlled territory. Another person was cautioning about losing more of their dwindling force and that they might do better against a smaller target.

Hobbes was right in the middle of it, of course. He seemed thrilled at the possibility of action versus reaction for a change. The debate had brought a blaze to Tom's expression that was hard to look away from. Mike couldn't recall a time when he'd possessed the crystal clear purpose and drive that glowed from Hobbes. It was part of what kept him at Tom's side even when self preservation dictated that he should stay as far away from 'the one' as humanly possible. Pinocchio found it more warming than the fire everyone was now clustered about to be able to stand at Tom's side and have those clear eyes turn his way.

It was interesting to note that he wasn't the only person in their present company who suffered from a need to linger overlooked at someone's side. Pinocchio watched Alex fade in and out of the encroaching shadows near Mulder. Alex presented the scout with the biscuit from his own ration. Mulder accepted the offering as it were his due and ate it absently without comment, not even noticing the way the younger man waited nearby hoping for acknowledgement. The planning session held all of Mulder's attention.

Over the course of the evening Pinocchio spoke only a few times, needing to temper some of the more self-sacrificing suggestions that were tabled from Hobbes. Tom had offered their help on the adventure without consulting Mike but blissfully certain that the elder soldier would agree. Considering how may times Hobbes had done that exact thing lately the deed should have annoyed Pinocchio but more disturbing was the fact it didn't. Mike couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with the chemistry in his own brain that he didn't kick Tom's ass from here to Santiago city and back again for all the trouble the kid and his damned dog were constantly dragging him into.

Maybe the problem wasn't with Tom, Florence or even himself. It was just that the three of them were simply spending too much time in each other's company. As much as he admired Florence and felt the need to warm himself at the flames of Tom's convictions Pinocchio was going to have to force himself to step back from the two of them or he was going to loose the last few shreds of independence he still possessed.

When the night progressed and Mulder departed without even speaking to his quiet admirer Mike decided to withdraw as well. All that was being thrashed out now were trivialities. He wasn't needed at the fire and a perfect opportunity to snatch at some proof he was still his own man was dangling before him.

Pinocchio drifted in the direction he'd seen Alex take a moment or two earlier. It didn't take much to discover the other man. Alex had circled around just a bit and was watching a dimly illuminated shelter. Mike saw Mulder briefly before the lamp was extinguished drowning the interior of the tenting in darkness.

"Does everyone in camp know how bad you've got it for that guy or are you usually more discreet?" Pinocchio asked quietly.

Alex didn't startle at the other's close proximity, almost as if he expected the arrival. He just sighed. "Mulder lost his wife on a mission a few months ago." Whispered out the explanation. "It's been harder to hold myself back since then." The moonlight and thwarted hunger suited Alex's features, making him look faintly feral; more like the Aleksandr that Mike recalled and less like the love starved puppy he appeared earlier. "I think he's aware but rather pre-occupied or maybe even unwilling to connect again for fear of more pain."

"So you're alone while you wait on the guy to catch the clue bus?"

"I'm used to it." Alex shrugged. "I've been alone a long time."

"Shame." Pinocchio observed in a non-committal tone.

Alex's gaze shifted in Mike's direction but he didn't turn his head. It made for an intriguing expression. "You're one to talk." He observed. "I noticed you've a fascination for that kid who came in with you... but I don't think he's the type. He seems more of an 'apple pie and ice-cream on the beach with a busty blonde cheerleader' sort." Alex's attitude was slightly contemptuous.

"It's nothing." Pinocchio lied. "We've just been too long on the road between shelters. That's all."

"I've shelter." Alex offered obscurely. "You could stay at my place tonight. It's small but comfortable."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, how 'bout I do that."

* * *

Alex wasn't kidding when he'd said his place was small. The cubby must have originally been some kind of storage shed. The bed was a nest of blankets that covered most of the floor. The only furniture was a locked chest in one corner. Alex turned on a tiny flashlight from one of his many pockets only long enough for Pinocchio to get a quick look around. Once the door was closed darkness descended. The only illumination came from a single, thick paned window near the roof.

"It's safe to undress." Alex's voice was startlingly close. "At least for a few hours. Our perimeter is fairly secure."

Confirming that there was no need to dance around intentions tonight a hand smoothed down the front of the vest Mike was wearing, pulling the zipper along. Alex's breath was a barely felt presence against Pinocchio's stubbled cheek.

The overwhelming darkness had it's own attractions, Mike thought. He reached up and his fingers encountered short, silky hair that could be mistaken for another's blondish crew-cut without effort.

"You're only staying a little while, right?" Alex questioned.

"A few days." Pinocchio guessed, twisting a short tag of soft hair about his finger. "Depends on the extent of the operation your chief decides to tackle, I suppose."

"Then this is nothing." Shoulders shrugged. "That sad-eyed soldier boy you came in with. Tom, right? If his name slips out I won't care." Alex's tone was hard to pin down. He was trying to sound casual but there was another emotion underneath.

The statement surprised a snort of amusement out of Mike. He felt he had to voice some kind of objection for the sake of decency. "You've your own attractions, Alex."

"Whatever." The shift of Alex's body against Pinocchio's seemed to gesture indifference. "You know the score. 'Sides, it might be a two way thing, y'know." Hands pushed inside the shoulders of Mike's ratty jacket and vest shoving both of them back and off. It fell into the piled fabric about their feet. Alex traced his way back to the other man's the collar again. The battered sweater and t-shirt were easily stretched down to reveal skin. The distance between their bodies narrowed and Alex's lips pressed into the hollow of the older man's throat. He made a quiet, irritated noise and nuzzled in. "Everyone wears too many layers these days." The words murmured into the curve of Mike's throat.

Pinocchio tested the power balance between them. "Take 'em off me."

A long pause suggested that Alex might protest the near-order but then a pleased huff of air escaped. "I can play that way."

A small half smile had crooked up the corner of Alex's mouth. Pinocchio discovered the wry expression when his fingers traced the curve of the other man's lips. "I'm amusing you?" Mike asked.

"I sorta guessed you'd be abrupt." The announcement was tinged with pleasure. "Not that I'm complaining. I like it."

Pinocchio pulled Alex forward into another kiss, partly to silence him but most because he wanted to enjoy this encounter to the fullest. Running his hands down Alex's back to cup his ass, Mike discovered this one arched into the contact in almost the same way as the real Aleksandr had. The moan of pleasure the VC let out was accompanied by a seductive shiver. Alex dug his fingers into the fabric of Pinocchio's sweater dragging them as close together as humanly possible.

"Easy." Mike drew back to gain space enough to toe his heavy boots off. The footwear had barely hit the floor when Alex tackled, shoving Pinocchio bodily to the ground. Eager fingers dragged Mike's sweater and t-shirt up and off. It was tossed carelessly away then Alex's hands ran over the prone man's chest and stroked across sharp collarbones.

"No dog tags." A twinge of disappointment flavoured the discovery. "For some reason I thought you might wear them."

"I had to get rid of them. What is it with you and dog tags anyway?" Pinocchio asked carelessly, recalling that Aleksandr had loved toying with the metal chain and tags during their brief interlude in Mike's underground bunker.

Alex paused in his exploration, seeming puzzled at the other's familiar tone of voice. "I just like 'em. I don't remember why." Fingertips flicked across a nipple. "I don't remember a lot of things but I'm fairly sure I don't know you." He repeated his earlier statement with less certainty. "Do I?"

"Only in another lifetime." Mike answered in a loaded whisper.

"Whatever." Shoulders shrugged fluidly. "Let's deal with one lifetime for now. This one." Alex's mouth dropped to nibble at the fragrant skin below him. The flats of his teeth rubbed around the tight points of Mike's nipples. The VC shifted and squirmed above Pinocchio, tugging at the other man's belt and fastenings as his mouth explored. "You taste good." He murmured quietly as Mike's zipper came open.

"I'm ripe." Pinocchio admitted honestly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a chance to properly clean up.

"S'okay. I like it." Alex dragged the fabric away from his partner's hips with a little smile. "So many layers up top and so few down here." His hand petted the threadbare cotton that was revealed.

Mike's breath escaped in a hiss and he reached down to catch at Alex. His fingers snagged material at the VC's shoulder. "Be careful if you want this to take more than a minute. It's been a while." Pinocchio warned.

Alex laid a kiss on the damp spot before his face then sat up to pull off his own gear. Mike heard and felt the action rather than seeing it. The slightly younger man's legs shifted and he squirmed around. When he stretched back out again pale skin was gleaming in the minimal light. The VC's body aligned with Mike's and squirmed.

"Fucking bastard!" Pinocchio grated out the curse at the sensation of their erections rubbing against one another and grabbed at the other man to hold him still. One more move like that and it would be all over before they got out the gate. The action had felt like lightening racing under his skin. It was absolutely terrifying how good it felt. Fuck but he needed to get laid more often. "I said to be careful." Mike repeated the warning.

Alex had the arrogance to laugh and his fingers shoved away Pinocchio's final bit of covering. "It's been a while for me too, Handsome." Gasps escaped, giving away that Mike wasn't the only one feeling the fervour. "How 'bout we take the edge off right quick then worry about something a bit grander in the next round?" Alex ground their bodies together with a certain amount of desperation.

Mike shuddered violently. "Can't you just... slow down a bit."

"Why?" Alex slithered higher and latched his mouth to the other man's, silencing the objections to his haste. He used his upper- body to steady his partner while his hips kept up the slick pumping. Mike had forgotten how solidly Aleksandr had been put together. Despite the illusion of youth and unfinished growth the VC had given off earlier this Alex was all muscle too.

Pinocchio could lie still only a moment before trying to pull away from the kiss and catch his breath. The connection was too intimate. Mike was fairly sure he didn't want this encounter heading in that direction. Dislodged, Alex's lips skimmed down the side of the whiskered face and found the other's ear.

Alex nibbled and sucked at the earlobe, then flicked his tongue inside. "I'm hungry." His voice, whispering out in such a sensitive area, set the body underneath him to trembling. The eager response drew a huff of amusement from the VC. "You are too. Let yourself go. It's dark and I've been told I make a great fucktoy. Tell me your kinks and I'll play along. I meant it when I said you can call me Tom if you want to, Baby. Hell, you can try to tie me down if that's what turns your crank and I'm moving too quick for you." Teeth bared against sensitive skin. "You can do whatever you want to me. I may bruise easily but I heal fast."

Pinocchio couldn't help but flash back to those few days lost in time in that damned bunker. Alex's sultry voice was like sizzling venom mixed with warm scotch being poured into his ear. It was a dangerous combination that Mike had always had trouble resisting. The thrusting together of their hips was steadier than Mike's heartbeat as other, even darker, memories threatened to invade his brain.

Pinocchio's fingers spasmed, digging into the layers of fabric underneath them. Mike was still uncertain about everything he wanted from the man crawling over top of him. He bit his lip to stifle a string of nonsense that threatened to spill from his mouth.

Alex's hoarse whisper was hotter than steam in his ear. "I need to come right now, Handsome."

"S'too quick. Too quick. Oh fuck." Denial scattered. Pinocchio's arms lifted. His hands forced Alex down to close the gap between their bodies. Mike pressed his open mouth to the other's bare shoulder to stifle any betraying shout and let his lower body arch up, out of control. Too swiftly the quake tore through him. The release of pressure made him bite down. It liberated too. Mike slid his hands down from their death grip on Alex's shoulder-blades, stroking down the other's still writhing sides, then curving around Alex's ass. Pinocchio pulled Alex hard against his now pliable body. "Alex... come. Now." There was no way he was going to remain alone in his extremity.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch!" The shiver started in the back of Alex's head and rattled through him hard enough to make a few of his joints crack. His hips bucked three times and heat blasted against Mike's over-sensitive groin. Alex collapsed, with a noise suspiciously like a whimper escaping his throat.

Pinocchio shifted just enough so Alex slid down to one side of his body, but he didn't remove his arms from around the other. "I wanted... more... than this." The soldier whispered. He was almost panting. "Later, promise me... " He trailed off, unsure of what to ask for. "... that this isn't all I can have."

"Half an hour." Alex almost chuckled. "Just let me catch my breath then you can fuck me into the ground."

The proposal sent a jolt of excitement flashing through Mike's entire body. "Ten minutes." Came the counter offer.

* * *

Morning allowed Pinocchio to see about the small enclosure but there wasn't much to hold his attention except Alex's sprawled form. It felt odd looking down at the VC. Ages had passed since Mike had seen another person so comfortably and completely nude. In fact, the last had been Aleksandr.

As if feeling the weight of Pinocchio's attention cat green eyes slitted open to look up at his lover of the night before. "You're still here." The observation was lazy and cool.

"I ain't got anywhere I have to be for a while." Mike responded in what he hoped was the same tone of voice.

The VC stretched out, extending his arms and legs rigidly before settling back into a comfortable sprawl. "You're welcome to bunk in here with me for as long as you and your crew are about. I enjoyed myself last night. Thanks."

"Yeah. No problem. It was good." Mike didn't dare meet the other man's gaze as he responded in as casual a tone as he could manage. Instead he occupied himself with sorting through the general disarray of the floor in an attempt to locate his gear. "You got access to one of the cook fires or do we fend for ourselves?" Changing the subject helped.

"There's a couple of chow lines and I'm welcome at all of them." Alex sat up. "Holly, who's in charge of the supply stores, will usually surrender a box if I ask sweetly enough and not too often." He snagged Mike's underwear from beneath his back and tossed it over. "You got a problem with your crew seeing us together?"

"They ain't my parents." Mike located one of his boots. "What about your lot?"

Alex's lips pushed out into a frown and a crease formed between his thin brows. "We should check in with Skinner and find out what part we get in the raid." It was his turn to shift the topic of conversation. "I usually work alone... slipping in ahead to clear the path that the tech types have to use." The VC wiggled into a pair of pants without bothering with an under layer. "You look more like a 'bang on the front door and start blasting when they open it' type."

"I can do covert if you want some back up for a while." Pinocchio offered.

Alex's smile was only barely there. A slight crook at one corner of his mouth. "Yeah. Okay. It might be nice to have someone working support for a change. Not many of these boy scouts have the stomach for taking point with me. They think it's underhanded." He climbed to his knees and reached after a shirt. "I'm not going to hang on you in front of anyone." He added, almost absently. "Don't you muck over me. Okay?"

"Done." Mike agreed immediately.

Alex nodded briefly and threw yet another piece of clothing at his temporary lover.

That's it.  
Milk and cookies time. 

* * *

Address: [email removed]  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Mike Pinocchio/Alex Krycek  
Date: April 2000  
Disclaimers: Chris Carter, 1013, Fox, and the various actors, writers and producers own these toys. No profit, no offence intended. I'm just playing around.  
Summary: A crossover story between the X-files and Harsh Realm. The trio from Harsh Realm visit an encampment of former FBI types. Mike Pinocchio meets up with a VC of Alex Krycek.  
  
---


End file.
